Vegeto vs Superman
by Rankorr
Summary: With her great intellect, Bulma has invented a vitual combat machine that is able to create virtual fighters exactly the same has their real counterparts. While enjoying the machine, the Z-Fighters found out that the machine could even dig up fighters from other universes. A whole new lot of adversaries had opened to them.


Special Chapter 09 (part 1) : VEGETO VS SUPERMAN

The fight has already ended. Not even a second has passed and the pretty young blonde was floating peacefully in space. She ran her hand through her hair and stroke her short blue skirt. Goten and Trunks were both seated in the hidden chamber, looking through the window, speechless. The ease with which the girl had killed off virtual Vegeto rendered them both mute.

-''But that's impossible! It's been three different fights that we encode in the machine and they always mop the floor with virtual Vegeto!'' Trunks exclaimed.

-''Yeah! Awesome! Again!'' yelled his friend with his hands in the air.

-''You do not understand! It's not normal. That's a whole race right there that can easily crush Vegeto with no special training. Saiyans are the strongest race in the universe! Not these dumb Kryptonians! My dad said so! He told me a lot of stories about them before going to bed.''

-''My dad says that you always find stronger than you,'' lectured the youngest son of Goku, his eyes closed and his index in the air.

-''It seems like it...'' agreed the purple-haired boy while sadly looking at the ground, his saiyan pride a bit messed up.

As good children has they are, the two boys quickly regained their good mood and spent the afternoon playing. At dusk, Goten returned home has it was time for supper.

Has Trunks seated on his chair, he had the smile of an happy child that has played all day. He began to enthusiastically tell his mother about all the wonderful things he did during daytime. She was busier finding him cute than listening to him talking though. Suddenly he looked at his father, that was minding his own business until then, and started talking to him about his experience with the virtual combat machine.

-''Hey, Dad! I think this will interest you! Today, Goten and I found a super powerful race while playing with mommy's machine! We put virtual Vegeto up against three different Kryptonians and he got killed in a second the three times! There even was a girl,'' he said, a big smile on his face.

His dad looked at him a while, slowly chewing his mouthful of meat before swallowing everything.

-''Must have been an error in the programming. If a race that powerful really existed, we could sense it from here wherever they were in the universe. You probably screwed something up while encoding your Vegeto. The strongest of the Saiyans can't be taken down by no race.''

-''Goten's dad says that there's always someone stronger than ourselves,'' said Trunks to his father, taking the same stance has his friend before him, like a sage spreading wise words.

This time, Vegeta stopped chewing and swallowed his bite whole, almost choking on it.

-''He.. He's right...'' finally said the saiyan prince with a resigned look, making his son even more cheerful.

Trunks went on speaking about nothing and everything like any child would do during all mealtime. But it's not any child that would engulf half a dozen plates for a meal.

Vegeta couldn't sleep. He was looking at the ceiling for more than an hour now, thinking about those Kryptonians his son talked about during supper. Maybe he could take one on? No, that's not what kept him from sleeping. If what Trunks said was true, he would get killed before being able to stop the session and he knew it. What was bugging him was that a whole race could easily beat up someone as strong has Vegeto. He thought that he always didn't care about the Saiyans. He killed Nappa without any remorse and Radditz death did nothing to him. They were weak. But somehow, the thought that the strong space warrior race of the Saiyans could be close to nothing compared to the Kryptonians was what was keeping him from sleeping...

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he never really didn't care about the fate of his blood brothers. When he learned about Frieza's treason, he really got disturbed, only burning anger could keep his tears from flowing. He let them run only when it came to him that he couldn't do anything to avenge them.

It was also in memory of his life of pure Saiyan that he let himself be controlled by Babidi's spell, wanting to feel again the feeling of being cruel and merciless. He sensed that he was dishonoring his blood with his little cozy life on Earth. Even when he tried to supress his compassion for his people, he always got extremely upset by getting his royal blood insulted or dishonored, like when he got surpassed by Goku in their first battle. He thought he got rid of all these unhealthy feelings and that he went over all of that, but...

No! These Kryptonians couldn't be stronger than the Saiyans! It's their own innimaginable potential that got this proud warrior race to destruction by Frieza!

-''Not in vain! I swear!'' murmured Vegeta in his bed, teeth and fists clenched.

Bulma turned around, still asleep but disturbed by her husband's laments. He looked at his wife, assuring himself that she was still sleeping and slipped out of bed. He had to go to the virtual combat room.

The proud saiyan prince was striding the corridors of the Capsule Corporation with a decided look on his face. He was going to find a way to rebuild the honor of the Saiyans! Once in front of the machine that was used for programming the combatants, he first inspected the last fights log to search for any error in Trunks' programming. There was no error. Virtual Vegeto was killed by a girled named Kara Zor-El with a single punch through the torso. Virtual Vegeto wasn't shining in the preceding fights either.

-''And... Can I do this?''

Vegeta strummed quickly on the keyboard to enter virtual Vegeto's datas. What he was trying to do was even easier than he had thought. He wanted to free all of the fusion's potential, which was easy since the potential was already in the datas. The hardest part was to find a cause for his upgrade in power so that the virtual fighter didn't wonder abour his own strength. It was still simple : the elder Kaioshin has revealed his potential, like he did to Gohan. He unleashed all of the ultimate Saiyan's potential with a simple manipulation before searching for his opponent, completely ecstatic. Even though he couldn't see his enhanced Vegeto's power or his adversary's, he couldn't keep himself from gloating.

He quickly found his man. It was directly inscribed in his data log that he was the strongest of the Kryptonians... He was really handsome by terrian standards. A square and chiseled jawline, pure black hair and deep blue eyes. He wore azure tights and a skin tight shirt of the same color. He also bore a relatively cool crest ressembling a stylized ''S'', a red cape and... what looked like underpants? Over his thights? Vegeta restrained a laugh.

-''Pff, even more ridiculous than the Great Saiyaman. Let's see if you can survive Vegeto, Kal-El!'' grumbled the Saiyan, pushing the button that would unleash it all.

A big city appeared in the room. Metropolis... It was huge, way bigger than the West Capital. Many neighborhoods were differentiable just by looking at the architecture, but the most breath-taking was the city's downtown with it's massive skyscrapers surrounding a vast park full of flora. However, there was one building that was towering over all the others. It was an architectural wonder and a pride of Metropolis. It was immediately identifiable by its big golden globe enthroned on the summit of the tower. Usually it was slowly spining on itself, showing in golden letters the name of the journal inhabiting its locals : Daily Planet, but it was not moving anymore. Letters were missing from the name of the famous daily and the globe was cracked in numerous spots.

A weel-known figure of the city was hovering over the gold sphere. His cape was clapping violently in the wind and a wisp of his black hair was flapping on the man's forehead. The red ''S'' on his torso didn't leave any doubt about the the flying shadow's identity. It was Metropolis' Wonder : Superman! He observed his city a moment before landing on the Daily Planet. Tears started rolling on his cheeks as his spine crumbled under the weight of defeat, making the giant man crouch. His supersight allowed him to see far beyond the limits of Metropolis but, as far has he looked, he could only see ruins and desolation. The whole city had crumbled. A lot of buildings were standing only by their iron structure.

-''How could this happen? How did I not notice?'' asked the superhero to himself, completelly despondent.

He started listening, searching for survivors with his overdevelopped earing, but there was not a soul... Nowhere on Earth. None of his friends, no humans, no animals... To the smallest animal being, there was nothing. He started searching for lifesigns more detemined, raising his head, once again scrutinizing his planet. The trees were fine, mostly. They were green and lush, but something was wrong... He couldn't put the finger on what was wrong but he knew something was off with the plant life. He wanted to get up, observe the trees more closely, but he heard an heartbeat. Alone, powerful. Somebody was desperately trying to survive and hanging to his life! Hardly containing his surprise and his joy, the last Kryptonian charged in the miracle man's direction.

The other virtual being had appeared in an alley of Hobb's Bay, the poor neighborhood of Metropolis. Virtual Vegeto was still bearing the blue gi over an orange t-shirt, blending the costumes of Goku and Vegeta, like his hair, recovered at the rear like the saiyan prince, but with two forelocks like his eternal rival. Golden earrings were hanging on his ears. He was a bit shocked, but didn't know why. He remembered coming in this alleyway, but had no clue why, nor what he was doing in this city. When he tried to remember, his brain would black out. It was because Vegeta didn't bother about putting a context to the fight or to program a virtual memory to the fighters. He didn't care about details. Oddly, virtual Vegeto couldn't sens any ki, except for someone with a completely enormous and unbelievable power a few kilometers away. He tried to fathom his mind, wondering if this man could be the reason of the absence of life in the universe. He sure had the might to do it. In an instant, he knew that the stranger couldn't be the killer, he was of an astounding purity, almost as much as Goku in his youth. So who?

Vitual Vegeto began to focus even more, trying with all his being to find a cause to this destruction, like an alien virus or something. What he sensed instead shocked him frozen. He never felt something like that in his life... The world was not composed of atoms anymore, but of really small blocks almost the size of a molecule, even him. Before the old Kaioshin has revealed his potential, he wouldn't have been able to feel it, but now, his senses were so increased that at the smallest of focus he couldn't feel anything but that. He could feel all those blocks rubbing against him. Everything around him was false then. Maybe he was doing a lucid dream, but what was certain was that the world he was in wasn't real.

After all, it had to be a dream. Nothing to worry about anywhere around him and an overpowered opponent who was able to make him fight for real since... Ever! But his kindness indisposed him. The saiyan hoped that the other man loved martial arts has much as him, or else, the fight of his dreams might be ruined. At that moment, his heartbeat per minute thundered through his body, sending blood in all his limbs for another sixty seconds. With a single heartbeat, he could last a minute.

Like a powerful gale, the blue figured appeared in the alley, floating above the ground and his torso cambered, making his pectoral muscles and the emblematic red ''S'' stand out on his chest. He raised an eyebrow. He was expecting a broken down alley, the man under a pile of rubble, but the man he came to save was standing in front of him as straight as an ''I'', looking at him with a smug smile.

-''Are you okay mister? Everything's all right?'' asked the super reporter, dismayed.

-''For sure, everything's all right now that you're here. We'll have a sparring match. Ready?'' answered the fusion before simply getting in combat stance.

The face of the hero of Metropolis hardened immediately. He got blinded by his naivety. How could he have tought that the only being left alive was an innocent survivor?

-''I see... You're the one who destroyed everything. Was there a purpose behind all this?'' replied the kryptonian to the fight proposal of the other virtual fighter.

-''Who cares? Come at me! Let's fight! I'm all excited, aren't you like me?''

-''No, I am certain I'm not. I would never raze a whole planet and its inhabitants and even less for a whim. Go away now, before I make you!'' ordered sharply virtual Superman, visibly enraged.

Virtual Vegeto knew what to do to make him fight... After all, everything was false so a little collateral damage was nothing. You got to do what you got to do for the fight of your life.

-''Okay, I razed this planet, but I didn't know you were here! Don't bring everything back to you. I killed everyone just for fun and now there you are, only as a bonus. It's fine!'' said Vegeto with a shrug and a falsely dumb smile on his face.

-''Here, to prove I'm serious.'' exclaimed the fake villain, raising his eyes on the moon which only began pointing in the still blue sky.

He concentrated his energy less than a milisecond and, with a shout, unleashed his kiai, shattering the the Earth's satellite entirely. He focused his outburst of energy so well that the fragile buildings around him didn't even shake, not even a broken window. He then stared at his opponent in the eyes with a defiant gaze. If he didn't want to fight after that!

The man of steel was furious. He wanted to charge in immediately and pummeled the life out of that smug bastard. He was more and more taking conscience that all the people he loved were dead and that he'd live alone on a devastated planet. He wanted a fight? He got it, but he's going to regret his wish.

-''Yeah, I'll fight...'' said virtual Superman, strangely calm.

His jaw clenched in anger before loosing again. Virtual Vegeto put up his fighting stance again, staring at the intimidating man that didn't move since he got there. His opponent was floating in the air, his cape in the wind, his torso cambered. All of a sudden, the wind stopped and his cape flattened on the overmuscled back of virtual Superman and the time stood still. The focus of the two virtual adversaries was frightening and not a single sound could be heard.

Breaking the silence, a deafening crack roared as the fist of the last son of Krypton broke the wall of sound, his muscular body stretching in a devastating right punch, perfectly balancing his weight by sending his left leg back, flexing his right knee and ardently pulling back his left shoulder. Quickly, the virtual saiyan took a more stable position, both legs solidly stuck on the ground, crouching a little. He blocked the powerful hit by placing both of his forearms in the manner of a cross before his face. The detonation of the impact exploded every window in the alley and made the dumpster behind virtual Vegeto go flying, with all the other garbage.

Out of the room, Vegeta wasn't amazed a bit. Even he would have walked out alive of that shot and the Vegeto he incarnated would have took the punch without damage. Vegeta was smiling, sat down, his arms crossed while looking by the room's virtual window. Virtual Vegeto with all of his potential unlocked was going to squash this hero in underwear!

Like he tought, the space warrior didn't budge, but, as the dust was coming down, a long plaint came from the adjacent building before the wall started to crumble and fall on the small alleyway. As the wall was falling on the two warriors, the son of Bardock and King Vegeta started a quick jump, crawling on himself in mid-air before violently sending his two legs forward, hitting Big Blue right on the emblem on his torso. The dropkick made virtual Kal-El backstep a few meters before they both got sunken in rock.

Virtual Vegeto quicly liberated his energy, destroying what was left of the near buildings and sending the debris and the dust away from him. Superman's punch was impressive, but the saiyan fusion knew that Supe's could do better. He was probably afraid of damaging the planet. It was understandable, he neither would fight at full power if he wasn't sure nobody innocent would get hurt. The explosion of energy made by the saiyan threw all the dust away, leaving the two fighters take a look at the other and gauge the opponent's power. He wouldn't get this fight get distorted in a way or the other.

-''Fight for real!'' yelled the fusion as he rushed to his rival, who got a little further during the explosion of energy of virtual Vegeto.

He was ready to show his full strength. He was flying at thousands of times the speed of sound and was furiously flexing all the muscles in his striking arm. The air pressure went down by the sheer speed of the saiyan, making the buildings of Metropolis complain. The kryptonian received the human missile with a left hook to the face that his enemy swiftly evaded by sliding on his right, stopping his course and stripping his punch of the power gained with the velocity, but he landed the hit. The shockwave that the impact produced was still phenomenal and dug the earth a little, but didn't move even a wisp of hair from the man of steel.

The being formed of Goku and Vegeta sent a second punch to the face with his left fist, but it was blocked by virtual Superman who caught the flying fist with his own left hand, protecting his face with his forearm from a possible third attack. Without letting his opponent go, he raised his right knee to the stomach of the virtual saiyan. The two combatants were really close to each other and virtual Vegeto didn't have much space to block the incoming knee as virtual Clark Kent was still holding his hand. He blocked by raising his own right knee, keeping the man before him from attacking with his other leg. The Kryptonian had to let go his catch since no space was availiable to fight and they weren't comfortable at all to start a pure strength battle. Virtual Vegeto hastened to backstep to get out of the range of his tough opponent.

That last exchange of blows assured Vegeta of something. The man from Krypton surely knew how to fight. He wasn't exceptionnal, but he probably could handle brutes a little stronger and faster than him with his skills. However, he wasn't even begining to push the strength of virtual Vegeto in his newly aquired powers. The real Vegeto could have dominated that fight with an eventual super saiyan 3.

The saiyan took a defensive stance, ready for the adopted Kent to attack, but the kryptonian was not moving. He was stil standing in what looked like his fighting stance, all upright, his torso cambered and ready to put up with anything that could come at him. It was lame if he didn't fight for real! He was going to show him that if he didn't go on the offensive, he couldn't win.

He charged his enemy again at full speed and feinted a roundhouse kick in virtual Superman's left flank, but, as his victim crouched to protect his side and catch Vegeto's leg, the saiyan retracted his leg of a few inches and threw it back swiftly at the kryptonian's face. To block correctly, virtual Superman had to bend over a little more and lift his left shoulder, protecting his head that would have sent him flying, allowing his adversay to punish him even more. It's while doing so that he realized that it was a bad idea. Squat like that, virtual Vegeto was able to easily dominate him.

He was lifting his arm in the air above the kryptonian before bringing down his forearm on the other virtual fighter's neck as hard has he could. The power deployed in that blow was such that all of Hobb's Bay was struck down by the sockwave, crushing all the buildings that were already fragile. The bridges linking the different neighborhoods of Metropolis to the downtown Metropolis were sunken, the vibrations in the ground traveling further and obliterating the foundations. Virtual Kal-El underestimated his opponent but he knew he wouldn't anymore. The blow was such that he had to put a knee on the ground and made his eyes squint in effort ah he tried not to be thrown right threw the Earth.

This time, Vegeta was impressed. If virtual Vegeto would have hit him like that, he could have stopped a few centimeters above his neck that the air pressure would have chopped his head off like a guillotine. This man though had taken the hit that had nothing to do with the previous punches. It was many billion times stronger.

Normally, the physical attacks aren't that strong, even those by the real Vegeto. It's the energetic attacks of the ki users that are dangerous. Having the brute force of splitting the planet in two was unimaginable, even for him that once was the mightiest being in existence.

His invulnerability saved him. As strong as he was, an impact like that would have broken his neck if he didn't have unbreakable bones to go with it. In fact, he wasn't feeling any pain, even though a blow like that could have shattered the Earth. Then, virtual Vegeto dropped his other forearm with the same might as before, forcing the man of steel to grab the ground with two hands, contracting his muscles again not to go through the Earth's core. The prevailing fighter did everything to keep the advantage, not caring about the massive damage he did around him by continuously striking at the neck of his downed opponent. He continued the beating until virtual Superman was to stable on his knees and hands to be hurt further that way. He cast his leg in the air, hiting the nose of the other virtual being and sent him spinning in the air before the kryptonian could get a hold of himself, a fey kilometers above the clouds. From there he saw the damage provoke by the beating he just got. All the building of Hoob's Bay were felled. It was only that shockwaves from his blows that did all this... He wondered if he could win and save his city.

Realizing he had to take the offensive, he came down at full speed on the small dot he could see far away. He curved near the ground to hit virtual Vegeto horizontally, avoiding to damage the planet. When he became parrallel to the ground, he put his two fists before him to hit his opponent. Vegeto was keeping his arms crossed and was looking at him with a smile. Thr son of Jor-El saw in an instant something come out of the sayan's head. It was really quick and vague even with his super-vision. He thought his target was trying to flee, but as he was about to follow the thing, he noticed that his adversary was still in front of him. He couldn't focus on other things so close to the impact, he would take care of his trickeries later...

Virtual Superman hit the air. Has he was just about to slam into virtual Vegeto, he disapeared like a mirage. He barely had the time to frown before the fusion violently landed on him, sinking his feet in his back and pushing him in the depth of the Earth. The man of steel stopped their course relatively quickly, only a few kilometers deep, but half of the city was now sliding in the hole that just appeared. Virtual Vegeto had enough. He really didn't like playing the bad guy, but now, he had to make him fight without pulling back. On top of that, he didn't really destroyed all of this... However, he was really hoping that everything was really false. He jumped really high and softly landed in the somewhat intact remains of Downtown Metropolis.

The other superhuman got up slowly, slowed down by many tons of roch crashing on his back. He then rose quicly above the ground, scrutinizing his city for the man who was giving him so much trouble has he couldn't sense ki like his opponent. He found him in a matter of seconds and rushed in his direction. This time he landed just besinde him without attacking him abruptly.

-''You aren't used fighting martial arts experts, huh?'' greeted virtual Vegeto.

-''Fooled like that by a simple afterimage. You told me you would fight for real! You're afraid to destroy everything? That's why you're pulling back that much? Don't worry, I'll free you of all these burdens and were going to have lots of fun!'' he continued with a falsely evil tone.

He put his arms on the side of his body and strained his muscles, greatly amping up his energy and sweeping away all of the city. Virtual Superman didn't know how to react has he saw his Metropolis being thrown across all of the United-States.

Has he regained consciousness, he exploded at his opponent.

-''No! Stop it right now!'' yelled virtual Superman, enraged.

He hit virtual Vegeto with an uppercut so strong that he passed out on the spot. When he woke up a second later, in space, Earth was nothing but a small dot far away.

-''That's more like it!'' thought the space warrior before bursting back to Earth.

Maybe he did a little to much. Closing in, he could see that all of the continent where they fought was sinking in the water. That meant his power had leveled the ground below sea level. As soon has he got back into the athmoshpere he tried to feel again the little blocks against his skin to make sure he really didn't do that to an innocent world.

Vegeta was getting mad outside the room. He had an awfully difficult time following the fight since he couldn't feel the power levels of the two virtual fighters. He had transformed in super sayan 2 to follow the fight more easily, but even he didn't see the afterimage from before, even though techniques like that never got him. He wanted to be there to feel the strength with which virtual Vegeto has destroyed a country. Maybe he would have been able to jusged how much of his power he used to do such a feat.

Even when he exploded under the influence, or the lack of influence, of Babidi, he didn't do a hundreth of the damage the fusion just did. Yes, he concentrated the explosion on Buu, but he knew that even if he had expended the explosion as much as he could, he would barely had scarred the planet as much as he did, and that was by dying in the proces, as virtual Vegeto just used a fractionnal amount of his power.

When virtual Vegeto arrived near Lois Lane's boyfriend, he was on his knees, collapsed. But when he heard his opponent, he sprang up, his jaw clenched in anger.

-''You aren't dead?'' he raged, taking a real fighting stance for the first time since the start of the fight, his fist clenched, crounched a little for stability, ready to burst forward.

The saiyan saw that tears had rolled down his cheeks and he felt extremely bad. As much as he told himself this was false, he couldn't go on if this man had feelings, false or not. He tried to calm him.

-''I... I'm so sorry... I just wanted a fight with you... It's been such a long time since I've had a good fight. In fact, I never even tried to used all of my strength since my birth, but I sadly inherited the love of combat of my ''genitors'' '' he explained, trying to explain the unexplainable.

-''You destroyed this planet for a strong opponent! You're pathetic, you disgust me! Now that everything that I have to protect has died, you can be sure I won't give you what you want. You can kill me'' simply said virtual Superman, completely depressed, siting on the ground, slowly scraping the ground.

He couldn't explain why he did it... He already looked like a psychopath, he would then look like a crazy. Screw it, it couldn't get any worse.

-''I did it because everything here is false, we aren't in the real world... I can feel everything around us and this world isn't composed of atoms, neither are you. Or me. I'm not a bad gut in fact! I just played along to fight you.'' he said, hoping it would work this time.

The man from Krypton frowned before staring at the one who destroyed all that he loved. He saw a sadness in his eyes that couldn't belong to a super-villain.

-''You're plain crazy...'' he said before looking back at the ground.

He still used his micro-vision to look at the atoms and make sure that this man wasn't right.

At his surprised he saw the blocks virtual Vegeto spoke about, and by looking even closer he could see codes in thin air. Everythin became clear. They were virtual, that's why he couldn't remember how the city was destroyed. Someone so strong couldn't exist for real anyway. It was probably Lex Luthor. He trapped him in this virtual world to pit him against his virtual champion. It's the only was for Luthor to perfectly control someone strong enough to fight against him. He could only hope that he could get out by beating his opponent.

-''Even with your genius, you can't make a machine strong enough to replicate the universe down to it's atoms Luthor!?'' he yelled at the sky, a smile on his face, relieved that his city was safe and sound.

He then looked at the man who showed him the truth.

-''We are both virtual. Nothing around us is real, like you said. Though, if I want to get out of here I'll have to beat you.'' explained virtual Superman to his new friend.

-''Ah! I'm so relieved I didn't just destroyed a real planet full of innocent people after being played by my mind!'' told the saiyan, feeling a lot better, his eyes closed as he scratched the back of his head in shame.

-''Now we fight! And no pulling back!'' he continued, getting serious all of a sudden.

The super hero nodded back at him and smiled, making his opponent jubilate.

The two fighters rushed forward at the same time. Without slowing down a bit, virtual Vegeto widened his eyes, amazed at the kriptonian's real speed. An enormous furrow eating a quarter of the planet got dug simply by the two superhumans getting top speed. The two saviors of their respective worlds shot their punches at the same time that shattered all of the remains of the virtual Earth when the both collided with each other. The martial art expert smiled has he looked at his opponent eyes. Virtual Superman wasn't smiling anymore, he was serious as could get. Fine! They were finished playing.

Vegeta, still super saiyan 2, sitting alone and looking at the fight couldn't believe his eyes. He was completely left speechless by what he just saw. The blow of impact just destroyed the planet! His arms were swinging slowly by his sides. The prince couldn't even know that this was only the begining.


End file.
